Chuck vs the hospital room
by Rockchick4jc
Summary: Seeing her hurting was the hardest thing he'd ever faced. She knew he'd eventually get over her death, and his life was more important than her own safety. POV fanfiction. Read and Review please. :D Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I never will own Chuck unless Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak decide to be very generous to me. lol.

_A/N _The prologue of this is in Sarah's POV, the rest is in Chuck's POV.

Chuck vs. The hospital room

................................

_The room swirled around me as I lay on the ground. I felt the pain when the bullet passed through me. But I also felt a sense of happiness, knowing that I was going to die so Chuck wouldn't have to. _

_Sure there was regret, knowing that'd I'd have to leave him behind, but I smiled at the thought of him having a happy and long life_

_Chuck Bartowski living the life he'd always dreamed of was the last thought that went through my mind before every thing faded into black . . .  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N _Anything medically incorrect is my fault, I am not medically savvy. Also the CIA gave Casey the power to make the decisions about her treatment because they felt Chuck would make any decisions based only on his feelings for Sarah.

As always R&R,

Chuck vs. The hospital room

_............._

I knew there were many things in my life that I couldn't live through, and what I was going through now was number one on that list.

It was unbearable, knowing that every breath that she was taking was because of the breathing tube.

Knowing that every one of her beautiful heartbeats had to be stabilized by a machine.

Knowing the bullets _she _had taken, were bullets that were meant for _me. _

I had stayed in this hospital room for 2 weeks. I wouldn't leave her side. She put her life on the line for me. Surely I could give up comfort to stay beside her as long as she needed me.

Of course my family and friends had tried to convince me to go home and rest. My friends and family didn't know that Sarah had gotten shot in my stead. They thought we were mugged.

But even Casey, who knew the truth of the situation had tried to convince me to go home.

"She did what was right Chuck. She protected you, at all costs, even if that meant her life."

"But John, didn't she realize that seeing her hurt is worse than any way that Fulcrum could have hurt me!"

I knew Casey usually showed no emotion, so I had expected zero reaction to my moment of openness, but it shocked me when he quietly said.

"Chuck, she would rather have died than see you take those bullets."

Casey didn't approve of the relationship Sarah and I had, but in his own strange way he was supportive.

Sarah was everything I could have ever dreamed of. And the idea of losing her. The idea of her suffering for me. . . it was too much.

I loved her too much. And now we were about to be separated forever.

I couldn't let her die like this,.so I held on to the hope that we would be together.

Because the life I wanted to live, was a life that included her.

And if she died, I wasn't sure if I could live.

I looked over at her pale face. Even as I watched her dying I still knew that I'd never see anyone as beautiful as Sarah Walker.

I looked out of the room and saw doctors talking to Casey. I guess they were giving an update on her condition.

Probably saying the same things as before.

_No change in her condition, she hasn't shown any improvement, and it might be best to just let her rest in peace. _. .

I wasn't going to give up on my promise to never leave her. Just as she'd stayed true to the promise that she'd protect me no matter what.

Casey came into the room.

"Chuck, I know how you feel but I think it's time you said your goodbyes. Let her die with honor. You don't want her to suffer. I consented to letting them pull the breathing tube." . . .

.......................


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N thanks so much for all of the reviews, it really makes me want to keep writing more lol. _

_As always R&R! :D . . ._

Chuck vs. the hospital room

.............

. . . "Chuck, I know how you feel but I think it's time you said your goodbyes. Let her die with honor. You don't want her to suffer. I consented to letting them pull the breathing tube."

"Casey. . . "

"They're coming to take her off of life support. You don't have to be here when they do it."

"No I want to be here until she's. . . Until after they do it."

"It's your choice Bartowski." Casey sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I'm staying with her." I breathed.

I stayed by her side holding her lifeless hand praying for any kind of miracle until the doctors came. . .

"We're sorry Mr. Carmichael." The doctors said. I looked away as they pulled the tube out. I turned around to see them unhooking her from the life support system.

The room was silent.

"Sarah come on you have to breathe for me." I kissed her cheek softly.

"Sarah I can't go on without you. Please Sarah, I need you to be with me." I pleaded I held her hand tighter, and I wasn't ever going to let go.

"Sarah, I love you." Tears fell down my face as I laid next to her on that hospital bed.

And I whispered 'I love you' into her ear until I couldn't speak any more. And when my cries didn't fill the room with sound I heard the most beautiful of all sounds**. . . **

Sarah breathing steadily on her own. I saw her chest rising and falling as she breathed in the air, still unconscious.

I jumped up from the bed and let the doctors put on an oxygen mask. After the doctors and Casey left I sat back in the chair I'd practically lived in beside her bed.

Tears still streaming from my eyes, I would sit and wait here until the second she woke up. Because with every breath she took I had a renewed hope that we would spend many more days together. . .

......................

_A/N I know it's a short chapter but don't worry, there is more ahead lol...:D _


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N Always, thanks for reviews, thanks for reading this, hopefully you guys like this. _:D R&R please. :D . . .

Chuck vs. the hospital room

..................

She continued breathing and had a steady pulse rate after they pulled life support but she still hadn't woke up.

It was looking like I would be staying in the hospital room for a long time. . . Until. . .

I saw her open her eyes, squinting at the bright light. Doctors rushed in as I called for help. And after they ran tests and made sure she hadn't suffered any large amount of brain damage.

The doctors left the room and I sat beside her again, I held her hand – which felt a more normal temperature that in the last few weeks here – and sighed.

"How long have you stayed here Chuck?" She asked softly.

"Too long." I replied. There was nothing I wanted more than leaving this hospital. But I wasn't going to leave without her.

"Chuck, They told me I've been out for almost three weeks. Have you stayed here the whole time?"

"I've barely left your bedside. I haven't been outside since. . . the accident."

"Chuck. . . " She said reaching up to touch my face.

"You are more important than me going to Buymore or getting a nights sleep in my bed."

"Chuck. . . I thought I was dead."

"Believe me so did I." I laughed weakly.

"The last thing I remember was I was thinking about you. . .And then the only thing I remember is hearing you whisper that you loved me. . . and now I'm here." Sarah put her hand on her head.

"You probably need some time to rest. I hear that a coma can be kinda tiring." I made a weak attempt at a joke and she smiled.

"It's not that. It's just. . . I'm glad you are here with me. Thank you for being here, even if I don't remember it."

I smiled. "You're welcome. And thank _you_."

"Why?" Now she was puzzled.

"For staying here with me. And not leaving me forever." I said quietly.

She weakly grabbed on of my messy curls and rested her hand on my cheek.

No words were spoken after that. It was just enough to know that we were together and that we were going to be together until the end of time.

When she started to fall asleep I told her I'd be back when she woke up and that I was just going to take a shower and find some new scrubs to wear.

As I stood in the doorway I heard her say my name.

"Chuck. . . I didn't get to tell you earlier. . . I love you too." She smiled and closed her eyes.

I smiled as I walked through the hallways of the ICU. She was safe, she was alive, and most importantly, I knew that she loved me.

And my heart would belong to Sarah Walker until it stopped beating. . .

............................

_A/N I know it was only four chapters, but I couldn't really think of any way to end it differently or make it longer. I still hope you guys enjoyed it. :D _

_Thanks a million for the reads and reviews. Makes me want to write a follow up lol...:D_

_BTW: I seriously wanted to make this story longer but my brain has been overtaken by Chuck H/C where I may or may not have him reverting to the mindframe of an eight year old...hhmmm I guess you'll have to wait and see about that, but thanks again for reading Chuck vs. the hospital room!_


End file.
